


Sacrifice for the Broken

by desireuphoria



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, I Guess...?, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireuphoria/pseuds/desireuphoria
Summary: A poem from the perspective of Aslan Jade Callenreese.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sacrifice for the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For my poetry class, one of the prompts we could write to was "Write a poem in the voice of a murderer. Make the reader sympathetic to the murderer." I immediately wrote the first stanza but didn't know where to go following that. Then, I realized I could make it about a specific person; I could make it about Ash. Thus, this poem was born. If anyone likes this, please let me know, and I might write things like this for other characters and different series.
> 
> Title taken from RED by Survive Said The Prophet.

#### Sacrifice for the Broken

If I was raised  
with a gun in my hand,  
how am I meant  
to resist the persistence  
that screams in my head?  
That swallows morality,  
enforces mortality?

Papa, you say  
you saved me,  
but you really just  
enslaved me  
and raised me  
to be a killer  
like the star of a thriller,  
feeling bitter at the world  
for cursing me with this hurt.

Father, you said  
don’t let them take  
without giving in return;  
don’t let them hurt  
or else kick them  
to the curb  
like you did to me  
when I listened  
to your words.

Picked off the streets  
and passed around  
to men and women,  
no qualms with their sinning,  
standing over me grinning.  
That sickening act,  
that forced contact.  
No proper conduct  
because I was never a person  
but a purchased product.

By age seventeen,  
I had become a machine  
that you no longer controlled;  
you had lost your hold  
At first, it was rebellion,  
but then I met a reason,  
my lifelong treason  
haunting the path  
to final freedom.

My love, you flew  
like a bird from its nest,  
clinging to life despite  
desperate need for rest.  
You’d follow me  
to the end,  
no questions asked,  
claiming we were friends.  
Is that how friends react?

I had issues with trust,  
no shock to the masses.  
All who I’d loved  
were shot in injustice.  
No words could encompass  
the loss that I felt,  
heart and mind numbed  
from the years  
of pain I’d been dealt.

I never feared death;  
that’s why I let go.  
I climbed the mountain too high,  
knee-deep in snow.  
Your words were a lie,  
I’m afraid,  
I am a leopard  
Who cannot change his fate.

As shown by Salinger,  
I am a _banana fish_  
who can never recover  
no matter how hard  
we wish.


End file.
